particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gao Nation Restoration Society
The Gao Nation Restoration Society (Indrala: 高國維新會 Gāoguó wéixīn huì, Kunikata: 御國維新會 Mikoku Wisin Kai) is a Gao-Showan ultra-nationalist organisation that has been operating, or is speculated to be operating in multiple nations, including Greater Hulstria, Indrala and Sekowo. It promotes the idea of "Gao Restoration", with the goal of restoring power to the Gao-Showan people, who have been "oppressed for millenia under the corruption of foreign imperialist cultures", and abolishing the current "western-centric" power structure, by violence if necessary. It also calls for the renovation of the defunct Empire of Dai-Gao into a new Gao-Showan super-national organisation that can coordinate member states to further its goal. With its ultra-nationalistic and anti-globalistic agenda, Gao Nation Restoration Society has been suspected to be one of the backing powers, or a front organisation of one, for numerous anti-western terrorist actions and pro-Gao-Showan coup attempts in west Dovani. It is also believed to be allied with the Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue, which carries a similar, but not nationalistic, agenda, and Takanashi Clan of Bailon, as many members of this isolationist and religious clan are also sponsors and members of the society. The society is founded by Terunori Kitano (喜多野　瑛憲), a Kunihito historian, linguist, and socialist turned militant nationalist, in Sekowo in 3328 as part of the National Alliance. It has since spread to many nations, such as Hulstria and Indrala, to implement its goal of a pan-Gao-Showan super-nation. Objective The objective of the Gao Nation Restoration Society is, by the words of its founder, to "restore the lost glory of the Gao civilisation from the corruption of foreign imperialist influence". While many followers, especially those of more moderate inclination, interpret it as the revival of Gao-Showan traditions that have been suppressed by foreign colonisation, its more radical leadership calls for the establishment of Gao-Showan nationalist regimes that protect and fight against western cultures and nations to ensure its dominance in Terran politics. Ideology left|thumb|All three components (shade-side, cherry blossom and butterfly) of the emblem of the society symbolise its ideology: it works in the back of the scene and help support the rising movement (shade-side), its members are willing to sacrifice for the higher cause of the pan-Gao-Showan movement (cherry blossom), and it embodies the very soul of the Gao civilisation (butterfly). The central ideology of the Gao Nation Restoration Society is the "Gao Restoration", which aims to restore the declining and dying Gao-Showan culture into the centre of politics in many Gao-Showan states, and by turning those nations into a coalition of pan-Gao-Showan radical nationalists, divide Terra between the current "power-that-be" hegemonies and militant nationalists, so that the existing colonial empires can be destroyed during the conflict between two sides. Other than its pan-Gao-Showan nationalism, its ideology shares many similarities with the Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue, a militant anti-globalist party organisation that holds power in Badara and Tukarali, and is active in many other nations. Similar to the militant decolonisation goal of the society, the brotherhood is believed to be sponsoring national liberation movements in colonies and minority settlements across Terra, especially those in Dovani, such as Kazulia and Greater Hulstria. The society believes that the rise of such militarism will become an essential part of the plan to dissolve the colonial powers and rearrange the political scene of Terra. The society also draws influence from the declined Radical Nationalism movement. Sharing the same notion that people of the same language and culture (such as Gao-Showa and Kunikata) should be bound together into a nation, of which the supreme power of the nation-state protects and promotes the cultural identity of its population. The society also condemn the current notion of "global universal law" and similar universal rights, claiming that these laws are but tools by the global imperialists to project their values on other cultures to corrupt and assimilate them. ''"Cycles of Conflicts" right|thumb|Terunori Kitano explaining his "Cycles of conflicts" history view during a pan-Gao-Showan rally. As the founder of the society, Kitano has contributed much of its central ideology and some of the historical view. From a historical standpoint, the society argues that the current politics after the end of the conflict between International Monarchist League and Alliance of Terran Republics is decadent, as ruling powers on both sides have come into conclusion; a tacit agreement that while ensure there will be minor conflicts between both sides to keep the more militant members complacent, but the geo-politics will be keep in an eternally stable environment, with no tangible gain for all sides. It argues that such power structure only exist to serve the interest of the power-that-be, like the colonial powers like Luthori, Zardugal and Hulstria, while keeping the dispossessed minor nations pacified: '''the ruling moderate coalition between monarchies and republics, leftists and rightists, become eternally and statically dominant in the political scene by its all-encompassing ideology and globalist approach'. However, as the status quo became obvious for some of the more enlightened dispossessed, a new coalition was formed against the moderate globalist; disgruntled radicals from all former ideological and political factions united together to counter the rise of the moderate global hegemony. The founding and expansion of the Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue, one of the first members of this political coalition, and the subsequent wars against colonial powers, such as the Great Majatran War and Southern Hemisphere War, is believed to be one of the first signs of such new axis of conflict coming into fruition; like conflicts between monarchies and republics before, the near future will be dominated by conflicts between globalist moderates and anti-globalist radicals. The role of the society is to engineer and support events during these cycles to ensure that the Gao civilisation will triumph in the end. Associated Organisations Due to the ironically internationalist approach of the Gao Nation Restoration Society, there are many organisations, from international organisations to national parties, to sub-national entities, that are believed to be part of, allied with, or assisted the society to further its agenda. However, most of them are not confirmed due to the secretive nature of most of their actions. Below lists the most likely, or openly confirmed, associated organisations of the society. International organisations: *Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue *Commonwealth of Gao Nations (proposed by Terunori Kitano) Parties and national political entities: *Alleanza Nazionale ((Greater Hulstria) *National Alliance (Sekowo) *Takanashi Clan (Bailon of Beluzia, Sekowo) Sub-national entities: *Haruta Foundry (associated organisation of Takanashi Clan) Category:Political parties in Indrala Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Greater Hulstria Category:Radical Nationalism